Los Merodeadores
by Greykushiro
Summary: James Potter, un mago de 11 años de la prestigiosa familia Potter, empieza su nueva vida en la escuela de magia Hogwarts, sin saber que, por culpa de un encontronazo en el tren, su vida dará un giro al conocer a cierto mago travieso que tiene en mente crear un grupo de amigos para vivir aventuras...
1. I: El mago James Potter

_**LOS MERODEADORES:**_

_James Potter, un mago de 11 años de la prestigiosa familia Potter, empieza su nueva vida en la escuela de magia Hogwarts, sin saber que, por culpa de un encontronazo en el tren, su vida dará un giro al conocer a cierto mago travieso que tiene en mente crear un grupo de amigos para vivir aventuras..._

_**CAPÍTULO I: EL MAGO JAMES POTTER**_

Eran las 9 de la mañana. El famoso andén 9 3/4 estaba lleno de nuevos magos ansiosos por empezar a utilizar su magia en la prestigiosa escuela Hogwarts, en la cual se había establecido como nuevo director Albus Dumbledore, un mago sin igual temido por sus enemigos y amado por sus amigos.

Las familias corrían abriéndose paso para llegar hasta los vagones donde sus hijos emprenderían una nueva etapa de su vida. En una de las columnas, se hallaba la familia Potter, una familia de magos muy conocida en el mundo mágico. El matrimonio estaba compuesto por un hombre y una mujer de edades avanzadas que la naturaleza sólo les había concedido un hijo: James Potter.

-James, quiero que dejes a la familia Potter en el buen escalón que está-decía el padre con orgullo-. No dejes que nada se interponga en tu camino. Sé como tu padre-le cogió del hombro-, fuerte y tenaz hasta el final. ¡Si te enseñara mis años mozos...!

-Sí, papá...-intentaba soltarse el joven James.

James Potter era un niño de pelo negro enredado, con ojos negros que hacían conjunto con su pelo y siempre llevaba puestas sus gafas de la suerte: redondas y brillantes.

Tras ver que su ropa acabaría mojada por los llantos de su padre al recordar viejos tiempos, se soltó y fue a dar con su madre, quien le colocó cariñosamente el jersey.

-Ya sabes cómo es tu padre, James. Pero, ante todo, diviértete y...

-(Oh, no...)-sabía lo que venía ahora.

-Lávate los dientes todos los días, báñate siempre, come mucho y variado: fruta, verdura, pescado, carne... Duerme mucho y no llegues tarde nunca, esfuérzate y saca muy buenas notas, ten respeto con tus compañeros y con tus profesores y, sobre todo, haz siempre caso a Dumbledore, ¿entendido?

-Sí...

-Pero, lo principal,-sonrió cariñosamente-haz muchos amigos y pásatelo en grande. ¡Con moderación, que te veo!

James sólo podía asentir ante los ataques directos de su madre. En años anteriores era la bruja más guapa de todas y de ella había heredado sus ojos. Cuidadosa y en alerta por si algo le faltaba a su hijo, así era ella. Su padre, en cambio, se afanaba más en sí mismo que en su propio hijo, siempre contando batallitas suyas (casi todas falsas, según su hijo), y siempre deseó que su hijo llegase a lo más alto para decir: ¡Se nota que es mi hijo! A veces, estos comportamientos de sus padres, hacían avergonzar a James. ¿Por qué era su familia tan rara? ¿No era mucho pedir que fueran "normales"? El lado positivo es que todos los caprichos iban a él al ser hijo único, todo había que decirlo.

Mientras sus padres se enfrascaban en otra de sus conversaciones sin fin, James suspiró, puso sus manos en la nuca y observó el panorama. La gente se despedía llorando de sus retoños, como si nunca más los volviera a ver.

-(Me despiertan a las 6 apara ver estas escenitas...)-bostezó-(Y casi me da algo al lanzarme contra el muro... Si no lo llego a pasar, me hubiera muerto de vergüenza)-pensó en todas las personas riéndose de él mientras recogía sus pertenencias del suelo.

Pudo ver, a lo lejos, un matrimonio rubio con su hijo gordito y bajo. El niño parecía bastante tímido e inseguro y no dejaba de cogerse de las mangas.

-¡Y recuerda, Peter: Nada de coger cosas de extraños!

-Sí, mamá...-bajó la cabeza el niño.

-¡Y ten más seguridad en ti, hijo! ¡Los Pettigrew somos una familia de valientes que lucharán por el mundo mágico hasta el final!-le gritó el padre.

-¿H-Hasta el final? Eso es mucho... ¿Y hay que proteger a TODO el mundo mágico? ¿O sólo un trocito?

-¡Ojalá tu etapa en Hogwarts te cambie ese carácter de cobarde!-le gritó por último el padre.

-Espero que Dumbledore no se haya confundido contigo al enviarte esa invitación...

Peter bajó la mirada al suelo triste. Se odiaba a sí mismo por no ser valiente y sentía que sus padres no le querían en absoluto por ese tema. James miraba de lado al niño y no pudo evitar sentir pena por él. Cambió de panorámica y divisó, a lo lejos, algo que le llamó rápidamente la atención: un cabello pelirrojo y largo. Este cabello pertenecía a una niña con pecas y con los ojos verdes alegres, que hablaba amistosamente con un niño pálido y moreno, cuyo pelo parecía no haber sido lavado en siglos.

-¡Qué bien, Severus! ¡Por fin cumpliremos nuestro sueño de ser magos!-juntaba las manos la niña mientras saltaba.

-Eso parece... Lily...-dijo algo frío el niño.

-¡Siempre lo hemos soñado! ¡El andén 9 3/4! ¡Y todo lleno de magos!-miraba fascinada sus alrededores.

-Cuidado... No te pierdas...

-¡Vamos a ver que hay por aquí!-y cogió del brazo a Severus y desaparecieron entre la multitud.

James, qu la había visto atontado, la buscó desesperadamente con la vista, sin percatarse de que un niño había chocado con su maleta y se hallaba de morros en el suelo. Al verlo, James se quedó atónico. El niño, cuyo pelo era rizado y negro, se levantó y se frotó la nariz.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡A ver si aparcas mejor el cacharro ese!

-Y a ver si tú miras por donde vas-recogió la maleta-. Sólo te has tropezado tú con ella.

-¡Entonces, será magia negra!-y puso sus dedos en forma de cruz.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer el tonto?-le dijo James viendo que las personas de alrededor les observaba.

-¿El tonto? ¡¿El tonto?! ¡Para que lo sepas, niño pijo, me hayo en una misión de vida o muerte!

-Ohh...-exclamó sarcásticamente y algo molesto por lo de "niño pijo"-Y, ¿cuál es?

-¡Escapar de...!

-¡SIRIUS! ¡SIRIUS BLACK! ¡Cómo te coja, te convierto en un sapo!-se oyó una voz femenina autoritaria.

-¡Ahí viene esa vieja arpía! ¡Escóndeme y olvidaré lo de tu maleta!

-Un niño pijo como yo no ayuda a ciegos como tú-se cruzó de brazos ignorándole.

-¡Lo retiraré todo, pero si mi madre me pilla, el castigo será peor que ir a Azkaban!

La madre Black ya se estaba asomando por la columna y James, al ver al niño de rodillas implorándole, le lanzó una capa por encima. La madre observó a James:

-¿Has visto por aquí a un niño piojoso?

-He visto muchos...-y señaló a varios grupos.

La mujer hizo una mueca de asco a James y prosiguió su búsqueda. James se dió la vuelta para ver que estaba solo y, de la nada, salió Sirius:

-¡Esa vieja arpía lo tiene creído! ¡Iré a Hogwarts aunque me aten y me metan con varios dementores! Gracias por dejarme tu manta, pero habrá resultado sospechoso ver un bulto detrás tuyo.

-Es una capa de invisibilidad-le dijo mientras la cogía y la doblaba.

-¡Toma ya! ¡No sabía que los pijos tuviérais esas cosas!

James fue a llamar a la ujer por llamarle pijo, pero Sirius intevino rápidamente:

-¡Te estaré eternamente agardecido! ¡Y ahora, Sirius Black se va para no volver!-y, como un relámpago, salió rumbo al tren, el cuál ya llamaba a los niños para empezar a embarcar.

James cogió sus pertenecias y se despidió de sus padres, los cuales lloraban de emoción. Nunca le fueron las despedidas lacrimógenas, pero qué se le iba a hacer. Tras esto, se acercó a la puerta y puso un pie arriba para ayudarse a subir las maletas. Por una puerta pudo ver al joven Peter subir, no muy convencido, al tren mientras su padre le tiraba las maletas a dentro con cara de enfado; por otra vió a la niña pelirroja entrar corriendo con su amigo, exhausto por la carrera, agarrado del brazo; dos más allá vió al niño loco que se había tropezado con su maleta entrar de un salto riéndose de los intentos de su madre por llegar hasta ahí; y, más allá, un niño muy delgado y pálido, con varias cicatrices en la cara, subía al vagón sin mirar atrás, como si nadie le estuviera despidiendo.

Al entrar, tomó el primer compartimento que vió vacío y se sentó mirando por la ventana a sus padres, que levantaban los brazos en señal de despedida. El tren con destino a Hogwarts ya empezaba a moverse y las familias despedían eufóricas a sus hijos, menos los Pettigrew, que ya no estaban.

Tras salir de la estación, James abrió su maleta para ver los nuevos libros mientras llegaban a Hogwarts, el cuál sería un viaje largo y sin descanso, pero algo le decía que aquel viaje no le dejaría leer sus libros en paz...

_**TRAS VER HARRY POTTER Y EL PRISIONERO DE AZKABAN, ME HIZE FAN DE LOS MERODEADORES Y QUERÍA ESCRIBIR UNA HISTORIA SOBRE ELLOS :3**_

_**SEGÚN LOS COMENTARIOS QUE TENGA, LA SEGUIRÉ O NO :D**_

_**¡LOS COMENTARIOS SERÁN BIEN RECIBIDOS! :)**_


	2. II: Tráfico de chocolate

_**CAPÍTULO II: TRÁFICO DE CHOCOLATE**_

Había pasado media hora desde que había quedado atrás la estación. James ojeaba curioso su nuevo libro de pócimas de tapas de terciopelo verdes, cuando un barullo procedente del pasillo le hizo desistir de la lectura.

Al asomarse pudo ver a una anciana que pasaba con un carrito lleno de bollos y chuches. Llamaba a los compartimentos preguntando quién quería algo para comer, a lo que los niños, sobre todo los nuevos, se lanzaban como golosos sobre el carrito. Al ver esto, James se metió en su compartimento y buscó en su maleta algo de dinero que le habían dado sus padres. La larga travesía que le esperaba le iba a abrir mucho el apetito y necesitaba provisiones. Cuando, por fin encontró el monedero, el grito de la anciana le puso los pelos de punta:

-¡Oye! ¡Hay que pagarlo! ¡Ven aquí, condenado crío!

James miró por el cristal de su puerta lo que ocurría y, de pronto, la puerta se abrió de un tirón y entró el mismo niño que conoció en la estación que intentaba huir de su madre. Llevaba una sonrisa pícara en la cara, iba completamente descamisado, le costaba respirar y, entre sus brazos, reposaban múltiples tabletas de chocolate y gominolas.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Tú no!-le señaló James.

-¡Mi querido amigo!-se acercó de un salto tras cerrar la puerta y le rodeó con un brazo, tirando algunas tabletas al suelo-El destino ha querido que nos reencontráramos otra vez.

-Pues dile al destino que se ha confundido de persona-intentaba quitárselo de encima poniéndole una mano en la cara.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la acalorada anciana miró a ambos niños. Al verla, Sirius se escondió detrás de James.

-¡Muy bien, traviesillo! ¡Devuélveme el chocolate ahora!

Sirius sacó la lengua y James notaba que estaba en todo el medio.

-Ayúdame...-le susurró Sirius.

-¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que ayudarte?

-¡Eres mi amigo, ¿no?!-saltó de detrás con los brazos en jarra tras dejar el chocolate en el sofá.

-¡¿Así que sois amigos, eh?!-se acercaba la anciana.

-¡Qué va! ¡No le conozco de nada!

-¡No mientas, JP! ¡Hemos estado juntos desde que nos comíamos los mocos!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero de qué vas?!

La anciana, que ya estaba harta de la discusión, intervino:

-¡No quiero oír más tonterías! ¡Quiero el dinero ahora mismo!

-Pero se lo puede devolver...

-¡No! ¡Ha repartido varias tabletas por diferentes vagones! ¡Me es imposible saber a quién!

-¡Sólo estoy liberando a este injusto mundo del dinero!

-¡¿Pero tú estás tonto?! ¡Eso es robar!-le increpó James.

-¡Pues bueno! ¡Ya que es mi amigo, él pagará el chocolate!-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡¿CÓMO?!

La anciana estrechó la mano y, con suma resignación, James posó su dinero en la huesuda mano. Tras contarlo, la anciana se fue suspirando para seguir con su ruta.

La puerta se cerró y, con un gran suspiro, Sirius se sentó en el sofá y cogió una tableta. James permanecía de pie como si le hubieran hechizado.

-Gracias por volver a salvarme, JP. ¡Ahora que lo pienso! Si ponemos PJ en vez de JP, podemos formar la palabra "pijo"-se rió.

Unas manos atraparon su cuello y James le empotró contra la ventana.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Me estás destrozando el primer día! ¡¿Por qué la has tomado conmigo?!

-El destino, querido amigo, el destino...-levantó un dedo sabiamente.

-¡Ni qué destino ni qué varitas! ¡No tengo dinero!

-¡Qué casualidad! ¡Yo tampoco!-se rió otra vez.

Dos chicas abrieron la puerta y se encontraron a ambos tumbados en el sofá: James encima de Sirius agarrándole del cuello y Sirius sonriendo con una tableta en la mano y medio descamisado. James, viendo que las chicas se estaban imaginando cosas incómodas, se incorporó rápidamente:

-¡No es lo que parece!

Las chicas le miraron con asco y cerraron la puerta ante las carcajadas de Sirius.

-¡Qué bueno eres, JP! ¡Contigo no hay quien se aburra!

-¡No me llamo JP! ¡¿Y de dónde lo has sacado?!

-De tu maleta. Pone J. P.

-También es verdad... ¡Pues no me llamo JP! ¡Me llamo James Potter!

-¡¿Potter?! ¡Toma ya! ¡Siempre quise conocer a un mago de tu talla! ¿Qué trucos sabes?-se tumbó con la cabeza apoyada en las manos fascinado.

-¿Sabes que tengo 11 años y que es la primera vez que voy a Hogwarts?

-¡Pues claro! ¡Somos amigos, James!

James suspiró y se sentó enfrente de Sirius. Se tapó la cara con las manos y resopló:

-(Mi madre me dijo que hiciera muchos amigos, pero que no fueran dementes como éste...)

-¿Quieres?-le alargó una tableta de chocolate.

James la observó.

-Gracias...-empezó a comérsela-¡Está buenísima!

-¡¿A que sí?! ¡Por eso he decidido repartirlas por todo el tren!

-No eres malo, Sirius...-sonrió James.

-¿Me considerabas malo?-le miró sospechosamente.

-(¿Y quién no?)

-Bueno, da igual. ¡Tú disfruta de la comilona! ¡Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?! ¡Para ayudarse!

James sonrió alegremente sin apartar la vista del chocolate.

-¡Sí! ¡Tienes razón!

-¿Y cómo has sabido mi nombre?

-Lo has repetido cinco veces desde que te ví.

-Muy observador, sí...-se frotaba la barbilla-¡Me caes muy bien! Siento haberte llamado pijo.

-Y yo tonto, loco, demente...

-¡¿Todo eso me has llamado?!-se le echó encima.

-¡Lo siento!

Sirius le miró y se volvió a sentar. James se había olvidado por completo de su enfado.

-Entonces, ¿oficialmente somos amigos?

-¡Por supuesto!-rompió la tableta Sirius-¡Eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida!

-¿Y por qué te empeñas en tener amigos?

-¡Porque sino me aburriré mucho en Hogwarts! ¡Quiero crear un grupo de amigos con los que poder ir de aventuras! Por eso, he repartido varios chocolates para ver a los candidatos.

-¿Y bien?

-Pues... He visto a un niño regordito y bajito en cuya maleta ponía P. P. Es muy tímido...

-(Será Peter Pettigrew)-le recordó James en el andén con sus padres.

-Una parejita formada por un niño que no se ha lavado el pelo desde la era de Merlín y una niña muy guapa pelirroja...

James se levantó de un salto. ¡Era aquella niña que había visto en el andén!

-¡¿Cómo se llama?!-cogió de los hombros a Sirius.

-¡Yo que sé! En las maletas ponía S. S. y L. E.

-(La chica se llamaba Lily... Lily E...)-intentaba recordarlo James.

-He entregado más chocolates por todo el vagón, pero me ha llamado la antención un niño paliducho, con ojeras y con varias cicatrices en la cara.

James salió de sus pensamientos y recordó al niño que subía al tren sin observar a nadie, con algo de tristeza en los ojos...

-En su maleta ponía R. J. L. y creo que es pobre. Además, dudo mucho que sobreviva este año en Hogwarts con el aspecto que tiene-le quitó importancia Sirius-. No quería coger el chocolate y andaba completamente solo, aunque me sonrió cuando entré... ¡Bueno, hay gente para todo!

Pero James había vuelto otra vez a pensar en la chica. ¿Estaría cerca de él? Sólo Sirius le podía dar esa respuesta...

-Ya que somos del mismo grupo, quiero verlos yo también para decidir.

-¡Buena idea! A mí no me ha gustado ninguno pero, con diferentes puntos de vista, podemos elegir mejor.

Ambos se levantaron y salieron al pasillo para descubrir a sus vecinos del nuevo año que se acercaba, aunque lo que más quería ver James era a la niña que tan embobado le había dejado en el andén 9 3/4...

_**TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS SERÁN BIEN RECIBIDOS :D**_


	3. III: ¿Definición para amigo?

_**CAPÍTULO III: ¿DEFINICIÓN PARA "AMIGO"?**_

El tren con destino a Hogwarts atravesaba velozmente las montañas de la lejana Escocia dando así a los estudiantes unas vistas increíbles desde sus compartimentos. Pero no todos iban mirando la ventanilla... Dos chicos de primer año, uno con gafas y pelo revuelto y el otro con pelo revuelto también y con mirada canina andaban por el estrecho pasillo por donde minutos antes había pasado la bruja del carrito.

-Y dime, J.P...

-Sirius, es James...-suspiró el chico-James Potter.

-Eso, eso, lo que sea...-movió la mano sin importancia-¿A qué casa vas a ir?

-¿Casa? Que yo sepa dormimos en el colegio...

Sirius le pegó una colleja que casi le tira las gafas. Algo confuso y enfadado, se las volvió a montar en la nariz:

-¡¿A qué ha venido eso?!

-Lo siento, es que te lo merecías por cazurro-se puso las manos en la nuca suspirando.

-¿Y por qué me lo merecía, si puede saberse?

-¡¿Cómo puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saber lo fundamental?! ¡¿Sabes lo que son las casas?!

-Ehh... ¿Las construcciones donde viven las personas?-dijo no muy seguro James mientras se tapaba la nuca para otra colleja.

Sin embargo, Sirius no se contuvo y le volvió a dar.

-¡Inculto! ¡¿Cómo has podido vivir sin saber lo principal de Hogwarts?!

-Pues... Comiendo bien, duchándome todos los días, durmiendo lo necesario... ¿Tú no haces eso?-le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Alucinante-dijo resignado-. Simplemente alucinante-sacó la varita de su cinturón-. ¿Sabes lo que es esto? Y como me digas que es un palo de algún parque, te lo meto por el culo.

-¿No es un palo?-preguntó sarcásticamente mientras se reía.

-¡Santo Merlín! ¡Me estás hartando! ¡Este año te voy a poner al día! ¡Pareces un patético muggle!-parecía que iba a echar fuego por la boca mientras veía a James agarrado a la pared intentando parar de reírse.

-¿Muggle?-dejó de reírse-¿Qué es eso?

-¡No me engañas! ¡Sé que lo sabes!-le señaló con la varita.

-¡No! ¡Te lo juro! ¡No lo sé!-dijo cubriéndose de la varita por si salía algo de ella.

-Un muggle es una persona que no hace magia y que procede de padres muggles. Básicamente, es una persona que ni sabe que existimos-dijo una voz al fondo del pasillo.

Los dos se giraron y se encontraron de cara a un chico muy pálido y con varias cicatrices en la cara. El chico sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras que su pelo rubio entrecano reposaba sobre sus ojos azules, cuyas ojeras les hacía brillar más. El chico llevaba la ropa demasiado arrugada y mal cuidada, además de no ser su talla porque la llevaba completamente remangada.

-Ahora, que me acuerdo... Tú eres el niño ese que me costó tanto que cogiera el chocolate-dijo Sirius mientras le quitaba la varita de la nariz a James y se giraba hacia el otro chico.

-Sí, y debo admitir que me confundía. Gracias al chocolate, me siento con fuerzas otra vez. Debería llevar una tableta encima todos los días. Muchas gracias-le devolvió otra sonrisa.

-No hay de qué. Veo que tienes mejor cara que antes. Me alegro que te haya ayudado. Sino, no me gustaría encontrarme un cadáver en el tren.

-Sirius...-se pegó con la palma de la mano James.

-¿Un cadáver?-el chico tenía los ojos como platos y se echó a reír-Tranquilo. Me ocurre con frecuencia. Es normal.

-¿Y lo raro sería verte sano?

-Más o menos...

Los tres se quedaron en silencio un rato. Sirius, incómodo, decidió romperlo:

-¡Y eso es un muggle, para que lo sepas!-se dio aires de superioridad.

-¡Si no has sido tú quien me lo ha explicado, so melón!

-Te lo he ido a explicar, pero R.J.L. me ha interrumpido.

-¿R.J.L?-preguntaron al unísono el chico y James.

-Sí. Es lo que ponía en tu maleta.

-¡¿Aún te acuerdas de lo que ponía en cada maleta?!

-¿Tú no?

El chico se rió viendo a los dos discutiendo.

-Parecéis hermanos.

-¡NI MUERTOS!-saltaron los dos a la vez.

-Bueno... ¿Y cómo te llamas?-tosió un poco James.

-¿Yo?-se señaló el chico y miró hacia todos los lados.

-No. El fantasma de la quinta planta-dijo sarcásticamente Sirius.

-Perdón. Es que nadie me ha preguntado mi nombre nunca-se rascó la cabeza el chico sonriendo.

Sirius y James se miraron algo sorprendidos.

-¿Nadie? ¿Nadie, nadie, nadie? ¿Ni tu padre ni tu madre?-Sirius tenía los ojos como platos.

-Sirius, si le pusieron a él el nombre, ¿me puedes explicar cómo se lo van a preguntar?-suspiró James.

-También es verdad...

-Me llamo Remus John Lupin. Remus Lupin para abreviar-respondió el chico con otra sonrisa.

-¿Remus Lupin para amigos?

-¿Para qué?

-¿Que si tus amigos te llaman Remus Lupin? ¿O Remus solo? ¿O Lupin?

Lupin les miró algo confuso.

-¿Qué son "amigos"?

James y Sirius se miraron confusos.

-¡¿No sabes lo que son los amigos y sí sabes lo que son los muggles?!

-¿Es raro no saber lo que son los amigos? ¿Son otro tipo de magos?

-James, esto va a ser más difícil que explicarte a ti lo de las casas...-le susurró Sirius.

-Razón no te falta...

Lupin lo había oído.

-¡Vaya! ¿Ya estáis decidiendo a qué casa ir?

-(Vaya... Sabe lo que son las casas de Hogwarts...)

-¿A cuál habéis decidido ir?

-Éste de aquí no sabe lo que es una casa-y señaló a James.

-¡¿No sabes lo que son las casas de Hogwarts?!

-¡Y tú no sabes lo que significa amigo!

-Hagamos un trato. Yo te explico lo de las casas y vosotros lo que es un "amigo".

-Vale...-a James le parecía ridícula aquella apuesta.

-Hogwarts se divide en cuatro dormitorios o casas: Gryffindor, donde van los alumnos con valor, fuerza, audacia y caballerosidad; Hufflepuff, donde están los alumnos con paciencia, justicia y lealtad; Slytherin, los que tienen ambición, determinación y astucia; y Ravenclaw, creatividad, erudición e inteligencia. Cada año se compite por ver qué casa gana, tanto en quidditch como en el torneo de las casas. Es algo así, resumido...

-Vaya... Pues no sé a cuál iría... Hay tantas por decidir.

-(Sólo hay cuatro, merluzo)-se dio una palmada en la cara Sirius.

-Tranquilo. El primer año, el Sombrero Seleccionador te dirá a qué dormitorio ir.

-¡Yo, sin duda, iré a Gryffindor! ¡Donde habitan los valientes!-levantó el puño Sirius.

-Pues yo... Aún no lo sé...-se rascaba la barbilla James-. Aunque suena bien Gryffindor. ¿Y tú, Remus?

-¿Yo? Pues... O a Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw... Quién sabe... No soy valiente ni tampoco el mejor...

-¡Mira, tú y yo, James, seremos los mejores de Gryffindor! ¡El grupo inseparable!-le cogió del hombro y movió su otra mano como si quisiera que viera el horizonte.

-Será la pareja inseparable... Porque grupo no hay...

-¿Grupo? ¿De qué?

-¡De amigos con ganas de ir de aventuras!-se le iluminaron los ojos a Sirius.

-Ya veo... ¿Y qué es un amigo? Os toca a vosotros.

Sirius y James se miraron el uno al otro.

-Bueno... Un amigo es aquella persona que está contigo en los buenos y en los malos momentos, es con alguien que puedes divertirte y te lo pasas en grande con él. Básicamente, los amigos son los hermanos que nunca tuvimos...-le explicó James.

-¿Cómo vosotros?

-¿Nosotros?-dijeron al unísono James y Sirius-¿Crees que somos amigos?

-Por la definición que me has dado, sí. Sois como hermanos-sonrió.

Se volvieron a mirar y sonrieron.

-La verdad, es que me caes muy bien, James.

-Y tú también, Sirius.

-Y que nos lo tenga que decir alguien que no sabe lo que es un amigo...

Lupin les sonreía.

-¿Nunca has tenido amigos?-preguntó algo apenado James.

-No. No suelo salir mucho de casa ni tampoco relacionarme.

A pesar de las duras palabras de la soledad, el niño seguía sonriendo.

-¿Y no te da pena?

-¡Sirius!

-No, lo digo en serio... Sigues sonriendo a pesar de eso...

-Estoy acostumbrado. Un mago muy mayor con una gran barba blanca me dijo una vez: "La felicidad puede hallarse en los más oscuros momentos si somos capaces de usar bien la luz." Si me apeno por todo, no llegaré a nada. Ya tengo mejores cosas por las que apenarme...-y, de pronto, su sonrisa se apagó.

Sirius y James se fijaron que Lupin se había vuelto más pálido de lo normal, como dice él, y sus ojos estaban húmedos.

-Psstt... James... Creo que le hemos tocado la fibra sensible.

-¿Estás bien, Remus?

Lupin salió de sus pensamientos.

-Eh... ¡Sí, sí! No ha sido nada. Sólo... ¡Una bajada de azúcar!-y volvió a sonreír.

Pero James y Sirius vieron que esa sonrisa era forzada, demasiado forzada... Sabían que Lupin estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar pero, ¿por qué? Entonces, James recordó su cara mientras subía al tren, sin despedirse de nadie.

-Esto... Lo sentimos...

-¡Nada! ¡No pasa nada! Me estoy mareando, así que me voy a mi compartimento...

-¡Descansa, eh!-le dio un golpe en el hombro Sirius cuando pasó a su lado.

James pudo ver cómo se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara al niño y en su lugar aparecía un oscuro gesto de tristeza.

-¡Y una cosa que se le ha olvidado a James!-gritó Sirius.

Lupin se giró sorprendido.

-¡A los amigos no se les traiciona nunca! ¡Siempre se les apoya en todo y se les protege! ¡Antes morir que traicionarles! ¡¿Quéda claro, Rem?!

-(¿Rem?)-la sonrisa de Sirius le contagió y sonrió de oreja a oreja, esta vez, de verdad-¡Claro!

Lupin les vio irse y siguió sonriendo hasta llegar a su compartimento. Sacó un cuaderno y escribió en grande la palabra "AMIGO".

-Así que "amigo" significa eso...

Y con una sonrisa, escribió debajo "James y Sirius".

-Buena definición, sí señor...

**GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO :3 ME ALEGRO QUE LE VAYA GUSTANDO A LA GENTE :D**

**NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR, ASÍ QUE SUBIRÉ CUANDO PUEDA :)**

**¡TODO COMENTARIO ES BIEN RECIBIDO!**


End file.
